


Misadventures of Mortty von Dark

by SerenityxGarrus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Other, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityxGarrus/pseuds/SerenityxGarrus
Summary: Okay this one is pretty darn funny. The dream that appeared to me is Mortty walking in on a scene he wasn’t supposed to LOL xD It seems Mortty is an inconvenience to Rikko no matter where he goes xD I can see why Rikko is always annoyed by him LOL xD hahahaTagging MV as Rikko and Mortty are her original Book Characters. MV is actually herself as a Gnome. Chip is me as a Gnome LOL and Vivianna is my Dragon Age Origins character in this dream LOL. This takes place, oddly, in Dragon Age: Inquisition during the Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts Mission.Enjoy!
Relationships: Amell x Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Misadventures of Mortty von Dark

MV was smiling politely at the people around the buffet table outside. Both Chip and herself decided to get some air. Thankfully there was a buffet table outside as well. But to their misfortune, there were more people outside than inside. But it made sense, because who would really want to be stuffed inside the gaudy palace walls anyway. She knew she didn’t.

She was eating grapes when her calm dark brown eyes caught Vivianna’s chocolate brown curly hair looking around the corridor and opened a door leaving it slightly ajar. MV continued to stare at that door and smiled as moments later, Rikko’s head casually appeared in her sights and he just went into the slightly ajar door, not caring to look like he was hiding. She shook her head. He always exhibited the confidence of someone who wasn’t bothered by anything. 

MV turned around, her grapes gone from her hand and went to get more, while also grabbing a drink, missing a third, and an unexpected guest to follow where Rikko and Vivianna went.

***

She was so preoccupied with her ungloved fingers touching the hardcover spines of the books aligned, that she didn’t hear his steps in the deserted area she was found in.

“Out of all the places to hide from the Ball, why did I think it wouldn’t be in a library?” his deep voice invaded her ears and her thoughts came back to reality as she turned her head to look at him. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face.

“I’m predictable, I know,” she says with a tease as she looks back at the books and continues to read the titles on the spines of them. “I just… I can’t be around them. I was born into this, to be in this, and yet I can’t. I can’t deal with the way they smile at you but it's so fake. Has nobility truly always been this way I wonder. Treating important matters as a Game. While the people caught in the middle suffer under such stupidity...”

She pauses in her reading when he stands behind her, one strong hand on her waist and the other over her small hand touching the books. He brings her hand to his lips and she leans her back into him, turning her head to look at him, a soft blush appearing across her nose as she sees he is gazing deeply into her forest green eyes.

He turns her, almost like a waltz in that moment and he places her hand on his shoulder, both of his are on her waist and he backs her up, pinning against the bookshelf. And he bends, with a sultry smirk, close to her pink lips. Her heart just hammers away. But he doesn’t take her lips. Instead his lips caress her cheek, down her neck and to her bare shoulder and back for her neck and leaves a kiss there. And another. And another.

She hums in approval as she closes her eyes feeling his lips on her skin, “How are you going to top a library, Rikko?” her voice becoming thick with desire.

And she can feel him smile against her neck. He pulls back and gazes down at her. “Is this really the top?” he inquires, his voice deeping.

“For a bookworm, it is. You plan to take me in a very fancy and expensive library,” she smirks.

And he nears her lips again and murmurs against them, “I might just surprise you…”

She hums, “I enjoy surprises…”

“I know you do…” and he kisses her. 

She returns it with the same fervor as his hand leaves her waist, open palm sliding down, bunching her dress up until he can feel the smooth skin of her leg and he hikes it up to wrap around him. Her other leg soon follows as he lifts her up for her to wrap around him and their moment begins to be filled with unabashed passion.

****

“Where is the damned fool?!” 

Annoyed and irritable red eyes walk quickly among the nobility. The golden knee high boots. The black shirt is adorned with golden embroidery and pearls. He definitely belonged among the Orlesian nobles. One wouldn’t even tell he was coming from another time. He just fitted right in.

“Argh!” He paused, looking around, hands at his sides balled into fists. He was oozing of frustration when his eyes caught a grand white door at the other end of the hall slightly ajar. He looked back at the other doors and he didn’t see them opened. He went to investigate as he looked side to side and slowly, silently, entered the door.

His red eyes took in the semi grand room. Filled to the brim with bookshelves and overstuffed with books. The room had exquisite taste for a library as he began to walk down the aisle of this place. His footfalls were muted by the grand dark blue rug as he looked through each aisle of the bookshelves.

He was about to shout into the room when he heard a noise, followed by murmured voices. He quickly and as quietly as he could, went into a nearby aisle of the bookshelves and walked down to the other end of the aisle where it was shrouded in complete darkness. His back met with one of the grand shelves and he peered into the corner to see who was there. Mortty found who he was looking for, but not in the way he hoped to see. And yet, he couldn’t avert his eyes away for that one split moment that felt like it lasted for eternity as he saw whom Rikko was with and made his eyes widen.

A huge blush appearing across his pale cheeks as he saw Vivianna’s face was in absolute euphoria. Mortty swallowed hard. Rikko was casted in shadow while Vivianna was shining with the moonlight. An odd pairing to be had in Mortty’s eyes but it was clear that there was something more between them. It was in her voice. The way she murmured his name. It was in fondness. In endearment. In devotion. It was in... in love.

Mortty’s heart hammered in his chest at the display between them even being in a place that one wouldn’t think to have such copulation, they make it seem almost beautiful. Almost. 

Mortty averted his eyes, no longer peering at the corner, back flush against the hard wooden bookshelf, he turned, careful steps to not alert them to him and somehow he made it out into the bright light of the foyer of the Winter Palace and the chatter loud ringing in his ears.

***

MV nearly dropped her drink at seeing Mortty coming out of where Vivianna and Rikko disappeared to. Somehow with calm and grace did she place the drink down and ran straight to what seemed a very embarrassed Mortty.

***

“Are you mad Mortty Giovanni von Dark?!” came MV’s voice thick of disapproval beside him.

Red eyes engaged into deep dark brown ones, that belonged to a gnome that seemed to hold their fate in them. The way she would speak to them. It was absolutely bizarre. He glared in her direction. 

“Know who you’re talking to--” he was cut off.

“Do you not remember what Rikko told you at that camp when this started?! He told you if you EVER do that to Vivianna you would be begging for him to stop beating you black and blue!” She hissed in anger. “You idiot!”

“Me?! An idiot?!” Mortty nearly bellowed.

“You’re lucky to be ALIVE right now Mortty! What were you thinking?! Where is your damned head?!” she continues to belittle him.

“You insolent woman!” he spat back. “I was looking for the blighted bastard!”

“And you couldn’t have WAITED until it was time to go?!” She crossed her arms, indignant of the entire situation.

Mortty copied her stance, both guarded and angry at each other. Both glaring daggers at each other. 

“I have more important matters to attend to than to be talked down to by a gnome of all things! Bah!” he threw his hands in the air and turned around, stomping away like an angry child.

“What’s up with him?” Chip asked as she came to stand next to MV.

“Stupid man. He’s lucky he didn’t just unleash hell in this party,” MV huffed in furry.

“Well, it’s kind of boring. Maybe a bit of unleashing hell would be a good sight!” Chip smiled bright and ate a piece of cheese from the silver tray she was holding.

MV glared at Chip, “don’t say that, not even joking Chip! It’s not funny!”

Chip paused in eating another piece of cheese and looked at her best friend. Clearly whatever Mortty did really got under her skin. Chip looked at her apologetic, “forgive me MV. I didn’t mean to sound insensitive…”

MV sighed in resignation, closed her eyes and shook her head. Her small hand going to the handle of the door and softly closed it, encasing the couple in complete solitude to enjoy their moment together. She turned to Chip and looked at the tray of food she had.

“Can I have a piece of fruit?” she asked softly. 

“Of course Bestie. Here. That’s why I brought it. So we can share and walk around, enjoying this gaudy ball,” Chip smiled bright and gestured for her to take whatever she wanted.

MV chucked and grabbed a piece of green grape and ate it. “I thought you would like this gaudy ball. Since you’re always so extra,” MV smirked in amusement at her friend.

“There is a difference between being extra and gaudy. This is gaudy. Dear Maker, Mortty is gaudy. Compared to him, I'm a simpleton tonight!” Chip laughed.

MV laughed with her, shaking her head and grabbing another grape.

“Come on, let’s go see what is around this palace,” Chip gestured with her head for MV to follow.

And she did as Chip led the way, “think we will see Cassandra here?” asked MV looking around.

“Oh that would be so cool! Also would be nice if the Inquisitor could arrive in style!” Chip gasped in delight at that thought.

“Oh that would be wonderful. Wonder why they didn’t...” MV went into thought.

“I don't know. A mystery for the age it seems,” Chip shrugged. “Think Cullen is cute in person?”

“Maybe. Though honestly out of all the people here, Rikko tops it,” MV nods sagely. 

Chip elbowed her and laughed, “of course Rikko tops them all!”

MV laughed, “we are biased!” 

“That we are Bestie! Team Rikko for life! Cheers!” Chip called out in glee.

“For life Chip! Cheers!” MV joined and both ate a grape laughing at their shared love for the Unlucky Bard.


End file.
